


When you least expect it

by Morriggann



Category: 2012 Loki - Fandom, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Denial, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fingering, Porn Without Plot, Sex, dub con, explicit - Freeform, rough, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: that damn gif...https://66.media.tumblr.com/f6f1065d1a00f2d85e1ad0c69dca40ba/fb2c6359fcc08e31-67/s640x960/4028748d16067c34324da1f51f20241e729d22bd.gif
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	When you least expect it

**Author's Note:**

> that damn gif...  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/f6f1065d1a00f2d85e1ad0c69dca40ba/fb2c6359fcc08e31-67/s640x960/4028748d16067c34324da1f51f20241e729d22bd.gif

He appeared out of nowhere on a rainy day. He felt familiar to her as they’d met before. His dark hair brushed against his collar and his eyes shone in the moonlight as she walked past him on the street. 

It wasn’t long before she noticed he was following her. She accelerated, tempted to run, but her heels wouldn’t allow it. To make matters worse, all the stores were closed at this late hour. 

Her heart tightened as she saw the door leading to her apartment and heard wicked laughter behind her. When she looked around, he was gone as if he’d never been there.

She hurried to unlock her door, then locked it back, taking the steps two by two to get out of sight. But when she reached the top of the stairs, even though the darkness, she knew something was off; there was someone in her home. She grabbed an umbrella as if it were a baseball bat and tread carefully. “I know you’re there. I can feel you.”

She heard a swish, followed by a hand running through her long hair. She heard someone taking a sniff. She shuddered and swung her weapon. It didn’t catch anything but proved funny to him. A maniacal laugh erupted. 

“You think this little device can hurt me? I am a god,” he finally said in the dark.

As she tried to go back downstairs, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, his lips to her ear. “You are not going anywhere.” He twisted his hand and made her back up to her bed. “If you play the good girl and do what I tell you, you will come out unscathed.”

Tears stung her eyes while fear gripped her gut. “Why me? What do you want?”

“It was you because you looked into my eyes as you crossed me in the street. That shows to me how strong-minded you are. A woman these days must be, and I find it endearing, darling.” His grip on her hair lessened but at the same time, she felt her resolve to fight melt like snow in the sun.

“What do you want with me?” she asked again.

“All of you,” he crooned. “Your body, your mind, your soul. But we’ll start with your body tonight.” He ran a finger along the buttons of her trench coat, and it opened by itself and shimmered off her body. 

She whimpered in fear but when she looked at him in the moonlight again, thanks to the uncovered window, she saw how beautiful he was. Strong traits, marble skin, blue eyes, and slick black hair. He wore a long black coat over what looked like a costume out of period movie. He seemed muscular underneath it all and couldn’t help but touch his chest. “Are you going to hurt me?”

He chuckled. “Not unless you ask for it.” He backed her up against the bed. “If you’re a good girl, I’ll be good to you. You may call me ‘My Lord’. 

He flicked his wrist and she felt faint suddenly. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, removing her shoes and pantyhose. Ropes snaked around her body slowly, sensually, and her hands were bound together over her head and tied to the headboard while her legs were spread wide open and bound to the bedposts. She was fully dressed and yet, felt her most vulnerable, even more than if she were naked before him. With a heavy head, she turned to him, breathless. “Please, my Lord, I… I don’t know what you want.”

“I want you to earn your pleasure. I want you to bloom before me. I want you to beg me.”

His voice was like liquid gold in her ears, coming from all over the place. He pulled the curtains closed, and an eerie golden light engulfed the room. “Before the night ends, you will be mine.”

Instead of thinking things over, she struggled, pulling on her bonds, whimpering in despair. “N-no!” But her protests were too muffled, too fake, and she knew that he knew. His voice had made her wet and she wanted what he was bringing to the table. 

He sat at the edge of the bed, running his hands along her calves, then her thighs; it made her skirt bunch up at her waist, exposed like never before. He leaned in, taking in her scent. “Delicious, my darling.”

With one hand, he palmed her nether lips and massaged them, using the hilt of his hand to toy with her clit. She whimpered and bucked up; her breath short. “D-Don’t stop!” It had been so long since she’d had any kind of intercourse, she felt as tight as a bowstring. 

Again, he laughed but didn’t stop, instead using his finger to rub at the little bundle of nerves. She squirmed against him, holding her breath now as her whole body begged for more. “Oh, God!”

He responded by pressing two fingers inside her, pumping slowly. “My Lord, I said. Or Sire,” he told her harshly, his blue eyes staring at her. He used his free hand to hold her down at her pelvis and pumped his fingers faster, deeper. 

As soon as she opened her mouth to beg him to let her come, he removed his fingers, staving off her orgasm. He licked and sucked on his fingers, humming. “Even better…”

He ran his hands along the golden curls at her apex and grabbed her skirt, ripping it open. She yelped when he did the same at her blouse ad bra, leaving her even more exposed, her nipples peaking. He pawed at her breasts roughly, climbing over her while she moaned.

“Oh, something the lady likes? Roughness, pain?” he asked as he pinched her nipples.

She nodded as she arched up to his touch, feeling skin contact with him. She glanced down and saw he’d freed himself from the confines of his costume. In doing so, he’d freed...a monster. She’d never seen a man so hung. But was he a man? He surely was not, with what he’d done to her. 

While she stared, he laughed, rubbing his cock over her wet folds. “You seem to enjoy the sight, darling.”

She licked her lips, biting the bottom one, and nodded. She whispered, “P-Please, my Lord…”

He didn’t let her finish, pushing himself in deep, aided by her wetness. He pulled back, dragging along her walls, and pushed again. “This? This is what you want? To be defiled like a whore, taken while bound and helpless?” he asked with every thrust, a wicked smile on his face. “You want your god to take you over and over again!” he spat, speeding up. 

He braced on either side of her head, leaning in to whisper as he fucked her. “You will never know any man like me again. You will ache for me, call out my name in the dark.” He licked the shell of her ear then pulled out, flipping her over, the ropes having shimmered off. He pulled her backside to him and plunged deep inside her again, his hips slapping against her ass and his balls teasing her clit with every thrust.

She cried out, gripping the sheets, widening her legs to welcome him. “Please, PLEASE, Sire!” She couldn’t believe herself, her twisted ways, her dark desires being fulfilled by...who was he?

“What is your name?” she asked between two pants as he fucked her raw.

“I. Am. Loki,” he said with every hard thrust. 

He filled her like no man ever had, fulfilling fantasies she’d never said out loud. She felt his hand wrap in her hair again and he pulled her back with every thrust, nearly lifting her off the bed. “Oh, fuck, yes!” she screamed when he gave her one last thrust, pulling her up against his chest. She came around his cock, trembling, her walls fluttering around him. 

“Loki…” she whispered.

“I am burdened with glorious purpose,” he finished as he pulled out. He smacked her ass and added, “I will return, my Midgardian lover. You pleased me.”

“When? When will you return?” she asked in a whine, all her strength fading away.

He chuckled darkly. “I have work to do. I will return when you least expect it…”


End file.
